


Recovery

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [7]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Nightmares, Recovery, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: Yuto has the chance to recover - at least, if there weren't so many interruptions.





	Recovery

Yuto rolls over. The softness of the bed is hard to get used to. Wait. He’s not supposed to be awake. He’s not supposed to be alive. Yuto gets off the bed and stomps over to the mirror. He’s wearing plain black clothes; no experiment garments, no bandages.

“Oh, you’re awake?”

Yuto glances over his shoulder to see a blond man standing in the doorway. He scoffs. “It’s not by choice, believe me.”

He can see the wheels turn in the other’s head. “Ah, you’re one of the rebels are you?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Longtime fan. Junya Sasaki. I guess this wasn’t the plan, huh?”

“No.” Normally he’s not all that attached to plans, but for once, he wishes this one had gone as proposed. “Why am I alive?”

Junya pauses. “Usually, I would say it’s the facility’s nurses, but this time, you have that guy to thank for it.”

Yuto follows the pointed finger to the lump in the bed on the other half of the room. The head is barely visible, the man is smothered in blankets. “Remind me to kill him when he wakes up.”

“Tough love for the person who saved your life.”

“Well, I didn’t want him too.”

“Hm.” Junya crosses over to the unconscious man. “I guess he still has a fever.” Almost as if on cue, the blankets shift and a small whine emanates. “Huh.”

“What?”

“He’s got a tan line on his left arm. That’s where most facility members have an ID bracelet.”

“And?” Yuto raises an eyebrow. 

“Maybe a facility nurse did save you.”

Yuto rolls his eyes. Junya leaves and returns with a damp cloth and another person following behind.

“How many people are here?”

“Well, it’s only the people who have reached the second stage. If we include the two of you, it’s five total. Do you not like people or something?”

“Something like that.”

The purple haired - boy? man? - bounds up to him, clearly not even half as tired as he is. “What’s your name? I’m Chizuru Sawamura~”

The last name sounds familiar, but Yuto can’t place from where. “Yuto Kuroishi.”

“Nice to meet you, Yu-kun~!” Yuto raises an eyebrow. “Ah, is that-“

“Chizuru, don’t bother him, he’s resting.”

Chizuru doesn’t listen, moving towards the bed.

“Icchan?”

The figure in the bed almost seems to stir, twisting and turning.

“Come on, Chizuru. He has a fever.”

Chizuru stares at Icchan for a moment before going back towards them. Yuto is quite certain that’s not the full name, but he doesn’t exactly know it right now. How do they know each other anyways?

“It’s Itsuki. Itsuki Katagiri.” Chizuru’s stare burns into Yuto’s eyes. “He was my... nurse during the experiments.”

Yuto frowns. Did Sawamura just-

“What’s your power, Yu-kun?” Chizuru grasps his hands. “I can read minds, Jun-kun can’t feel anything and Shi-kun can-“

“Why do you always make it sound like I’m a psychopath?”

“Are you?” Yuto raises an eyebrow.

“It’s physical, not emotional.” Junya rolls his eyes. He pauses. “Oh shit, it’s curfew soon.” Yuto raises the other eyebrow. “We have to be back in our rooms. Come on, Chizu.”

“Aww, can’t I stay here with Icchan?”

“No. He has to recover and you don’t want to get punished like last time, do you?”

Chizuru pouts. “Fine. Good night, Yu-kun.”

“See you tomorrow, Yuto.”

The door closes behind them and Yuto can hear the click of the lock. He’s alone. Well, not entirely alone. 

The lights dim. Yuto crawls into bed, hating how quickly he falls asleep.

* * *

He wakes up in a cold sweat.

_Weak. Protect. Save._

Yuto makes his way over to Katagiri, who is shivering despite the blankets.

_Weak. Protect. Save._

He slides in next to him without a second thought. If Katagiri stills at the touch, Yuto barely notices. He’s already asleep again.

Nightmares don’t bother either of them after that.


End file.
